A fluxgate device generally includes a magnetic core structure and coil members coiling around the magnetic core. The fluxgate device can be used for detecting a change in magnetic flux in an environment adjacent to the magnetic core structure. Attempts have been made to interface a fluxgate device with an integrated circuit for adapting to various industrial applications. For instance, a fluxgate device interfaced with a control circuit can be adapted as current measurement devices for use in motor control systems, or as position sensing device for use in robotic systems. However, these solutions are generally costly to implement and complex to operate. Thus, there is a need for a fluxgate device that can be fabricated using a low-cost and high-yield process that is integratable with one or more control circuits.